Shadow and Rouge go to McDonalds
by Superweapon458
Summary: Shadow and Rouge go to McDonalds as they want to meet Sonic there for lunch, however what could possibly go wrong?
Shadow n Rouge go downtown to Conch Street and the go to McDonalds, when they do they do they see McDonalds in good condition on the outside.

"Nice of a good day to go out to McDonalds and hope we meet Sonic there eh Shadow?" Rouche says

"I hope he's paying for our lunch." Shadow says

"Shadow look! There is McDonalds." Rouge said

"Isn't the Krusty Krab usually the place to eat?" Shadow said as Rouge shrugged it off having no idea.

When they soon arrive to McDonalds Squidward is mopping up the floor outside and there he is angry as usual and not happy as he wish he didn't work there as he says something to the two.

"Are you two just going keep talking or going head inside shut up and eat your filthy food? I got work to do." As Squidward said as he was mopping the ground.

"Not our lucky day today is it Squidward" Rouge said as Shadow and her walked on in. And when they were in they saw toasters tied to the cellings, loose and broken pipes leaking, tires being tied by ropes for the children to ride and toilets next to the eating tables.

As soon they are in they are greeted kindly by the Angry Video Game Nerd as he was suppose to say a nice "Hello welcome on in and enjoy your lunch here", "I'm loving it" or "We love to see you smile!" But instead he greets Shadow and Rouge in with "F**k you! Everybody hates you your mom's a f**king wh**e and go kill yourself!" while flipping both of them off as he has a mean face.

Shadow was so angry he was about to punch the Nerd's lights away decided to just ignore him for now, but him and Rouge decided he wasn't worth anything.

"Why are the drink dispensers on the ground?" Rouge said

"I don't understand how that works." Shadow says as he sees this and looks at the hanging tires on the ceilings tied by rope.

"And are those toilets suppose to be next to the tables?" Rouge says pointing it out as she heard one flush and saw Homer Simpson eating a lard-ass burger while using one. "Hmph! Just when I thought I have seen it all"

When Rouge and Shadow take their order they see SpongeBob working at the cash register starring into space looking at the ceiling while singing some song nobody cares about and just being stupid and happy, while Patrick is cooking hamburgers at the grill, is having people pay for their for going to the bathroom and Captain Qwark is cleaning the bathrooms and the toilets and being the Janitor.

"Jeez how did a heroic guy with such big muscles end up with such a job like this? This is just degrading!" Qwark said frustrated.

Spongbob still not paying attention to the annoyed Shadow was just sitting there singing into the air, when Rouge was being paitent she rang the bell on the counter getting SpongeBab's attention.

"Hwllo young lady and little boy, what would ou like to eat?" SpongeBob said getting off his seat

"I'd like 2 hamburgers and a frunchfries and a lot of pickles on mine" Shadow said after the annoying shenanigans in the hamburger and frenchfry eatery.

"A large mac hold the cheese and onions and put the ketchup and musturd on in" Rooge said

"Where's Sonic? He's suppose to be here, I think hw were never here at all." Shadow said as Sonic appeared behind him

"Hey ya slow poke, how ya doing?" Sonic said

"Sonic? Where what were you doing and where were you?" Shadow said as he was there before him and Roage.

"Waited for you as I killed time. I ordered my lunch, went for a jog and here it comes." Sonic said.

"Here's your order sir!" SpongeBen said as he gave Sonic his lunch and his bag was leaking and there was yellow liquid oozing out and it smelled really BAD. When Sonic opened the bag he pulled out his lunch and it was a boot with melted cheese for a dipping sauce.

"Gross! I didn't order this! I asked 4 a triple mac-cheesburger! Not this!" Sonic yelled at SpongeMan

"Argh! Well ye' better pay up fer yer reorder and its gonna cost ya' 20 bucks! Harharhar!" Mr Krabs said.

"Uh… I think I might as well go to the bathroom for now and go wait for my order." Rewge said as she went to the ladies bathroom she couldn't tell as she saw one of the icons had Squidguy's face on it and the other had a skull face with crossbones one it as the last one was a door that said "POWER DOOR" with a strange glow and zapping sounds.

"Where is the lady's room?" Rogue said as she opens the first one as there was nothing in there except an empty room with spiderwebs and posters of Krusty the Klown.

"Is it legal to have bathrooms like this? There are no toilets or sinks…" She said as Mr Krabs came with a jar of money

"Argh… about that those posters, don't take em' down those are load barring posters. And that was the male's bathroom, NOW pay up lady!" Mr Krabs said.

"I have to pay for going in there? What? I wanted to use the ladie's room" As Rouge opened the bathroom she found sandwiches hammered n' nailed to the wall and there was a bathtub of mayonnaise and pipes stcking out of the wall.

"That was enough I don't need to go anymore." Rouge said

"Ah but ye' still need to pay up Ms." As Mr Krabbz held up the money JAR ordering her to pay but Rouge folded her arms and looked at Mr Krabbs in dismay.

Meanwhile Shadow was waiting for Rouge as Sonic was getting his reorder of his meal but he gets is two nasty cheeseburgers with extra fried chicken in it with, loads of mustard and cheese and beef as it looked like crap cuz it did.

"Now I don't feel hungry, this doesn't look so healthy. I'm gonna go to the restroom" Shadow went to the bathroom.

As Rouge returned to the counter to get her order and pay for large mac she gets her order she goes to a near by seat to wait for Shadow as Sonic was sitting there.

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic said.

"He went to go to the bathroom." Said Rouge.

"At least I got my correct order, well time to eat and wait for Shadow." As he got a good hamburger with fries" Sonic said as he started to dig in.

As soon as Rouge begun to eat she opens her bag and gets the nasty order which consists of a lot of beef, onions, with extra bubbling boiling sour mayonnaise and bacon and has a violent amount of fried chicken and bubbling grease and smelled like a bathtub of 50 day old dishwater and old hamburgers. When she smelled it her face went green with disgust as she started vomiting into a nearby toilet, as she didn't want to eat it.

"Ah shut up you don't see me complaining. This stuff is good." Said Homer Simpson as he was eating a giant fat-ass Mac with gargantuan piles of melted cheese, beef, fried chicken, mayonnaise, ketchup and leaking grease, while he was using a toilet.

"Yeah I have to agree there, I dunno what' bat-tits' problem is and why she has such a soft stomach but she should really watch what she eats." Deadpool said as he walks by Homer using a toilet.

"Yeah you got me there. This is better than those Krusty Burgers." Homer said still sitting on the toilet eating that ugly burger.

"Hey pal watch what yer sayin'! But look these are good, but not good compared to the Krusty burgers." Krusty said sitting on a toilet next to where Homer was while eating the same burger homer was while smoking a cigar.

"Doesn't that burger look familiar? Isn't that the icon cover for the fanfic?" Deadpool said to as said to the reader while pointing it to Homer's burger. Then Deadpool marched right up to the counter and marched up to SpongeBob and Patrick

"Hey you I'd like to make a correct order! You guys got it my meal wrong." Deadpool said to SpongeBoll

"Sorry Mr Pool I thought I was doing a good job and you said you wanted pcikles, right?" Patrick said confused

"I asked for pickles, not 'pcikles'!" Deadpool said.

"But we have pickles sir really, its what you asked for." SpongeBill said while an angry Deadpool was very unamused with him.

Meanwhile Shadow was going to the bathroom as he found the sparking room, as he didn't know what the hell it was as it was the elctric room.

"Yeah that's the electric room, I would say you don't want to take a whizz in there." Mr Krustacean said as his and Shadow's hair went crazy from the static electricity.

Shadow walks back his seat where Sonic is as he sees Rouge puking really badly after her horrible snack abomination.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"Its best ya don't ask because it'll leave batty here more pain. But I got what I came for but… Ah if Rouge ain't eating that, I'll take that!" Deadpool said as he grabbed Rouge's disgusting abomination of a hamburger and took a lot of bites out of it.  
As soon as Rouge was done puking holding her stomach in anguish she sees Deadpool eating her monsterous hamburger that could cause a heart attack as she runs to a nearby toilet as if she had the runs and throws up all over again.

"Jeez. Talk about a weak stomach! This is pretty good!" Deadpool said as he kept eating it as he suddenly started getting a heart attack and then when he finished it he fell on the ground as he dropped dead. "Aaugh!... I'm okay! Really." Deadpool said as he gave a hand signal to prove he wasn't dead at all, because he couldn't die from that as he can't die whatsoever (and why did I repeat that I got no idea).

As soon as Rouge thought she was done throwing up from what she has endured she then throws up on the floor and falls on the ground like she has a hangover. Shadow comes back from the bathroom annoyed and from the confusing bathrooms and especially Mr Krayfish's tolls.

"Ah Shadow you might want to have Rouge go home she doesn't look so well." Sonic said as he saw how she couldn't eat.  
As things couldn't get any worse Billy shows up with his huge ass nose as he is the bathroom guide and it turns out he works there.

"Hi guiz, I'll be your bathroom guide." Billy said as he wanted to guide Shadow and Rouge to the bathroom.

"Trust me you two, you don't want his help." Qwark said, still washing the floors broom.

"Lets go to the bathroom now." Billy said laughing crazy and was guiding Shadow and Rouge. Billy takes them to the bathroom as he opens a door that leads to an old wine cellar and when he does they are walking through the area and there were the men's and women's restrooms.  
"Yeah go use it if you'd like." Billy said as he picked fatass his nose with his butt.

"The bathroom was down here the whole time?" Rouge said storming out infuriated and then back up to the burger joint (burger joint… HA!).

As soon as Shadow goes back upstairs Billy soon starts annoying Shadow with his constant vulgar behavior and stupid questions (because he's a house head LOL). Billy kept saying stupid crap about what he does in his disgusting activity that annoyed Shadow bad that Mr Krustacean makes it worse. Not only Billy picked his nose and dripped it all over the floor Squidman sees the mess and blames Shadow for it. But it gets much worse, Bubsy is realeased from his jail cage and then makes the situation worsened for everybody.

"I Just cleaned those floors! How could you do that?!" Squidwierd yells to Shodaw.

"Got yer bathroom break, know the men's bathroom down there is expensive as the women's isn't much so it will cost you 10.00 for men's room services plus tax and bat lady will be costing ye' 2.00. for lady's room Pay up" Mr Krabbers said.

"Oh no things aren't looking good" Qwark said and was just walking out scared seeing Shadow so angry worse than the Hulk. Shadow goes off and Dark Chaos Mode (Shit just got real yo! Shadow's going bad mode!).

Shadow started being filled with so much rage he started to go with Dark Chaos. SpongeBob and Patrick were so scared they had to evacuate the entire building before everybody dies while the Angry Video Game Nerd didn't care at all as he was just too busy drinking a beer and there were ten beer bottles scattered across the floor.  
"Run! EVERYBODY RUN! HEDGEHOG GOING CRAZY!" SpongeBarb said as he ran to the door screaming. Patrick tried running to the door but was couldn't make it (because he dosen't know how to open a door because he's a donut-hole lol). Qwark ran on out in fear that Shadow would kill him too.  
Shadow unleashes an energy beam so bad that it causes a Chaos Explosion.

All the costumers and workers were evacuated (EXCEPT AGVN, Hans and Bubsy Bobcat because they suck butt-cheese and some were stupid as they stayed behind) but Squidward was too busy talking out of his ass to Shadow that he ended up getting caught up in the explosion as he screamed so brutally that he was screaming like he was in the bathtub (that scene people barged in on him taking a bath), along with that someone yelled "MY LEG!" in the process, Mr Krabs tried running away with his jar with his shitload of money (including the cash register) that he remembered he dropped a penny so he decided to pick it back up but he ends up getting caught up in the explosion, Patrick was in the explosion looking at the lights of the Chaos Explosion that it causes him to explode as all what's left of him is his shadow, Hans tried to leave the explosion but he gets blown up again (like the last fanfic).

"No! No! No! This cannot happen again!" Hans screamed as he turned into a charred black skeleton then into nothingness and only that's left of Hans, is his shoes.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Bubsy said while his hands were up, but as he spoke too soon he exploded and all what was left og him was his big ugly head.

"What the buffalo diarrhea bullfu—" The Angry Video Game Nerd doing his job shouted, while watching everything get ripped apart by the Chaos Explosion caused by Shadow and killing everybody in sight. But before he could finish his sentence he ends up getting his skin ripped off from the explosion yelling "FUUUUUUUUUUC-…!"

Billy doesn't survive for long as it turns him into a skileton and reduces him into a pile of bones and gristle. Now that the entire building was destroyed brick by brick and wood splattered everywhere, as Angry Video Game Nerd was turned to stone from the Chaos Explosion and was giving a mean face while flipping his middle finger. Shadoe was snapped out of his Chaos Rage he looked around in dismay walking out the door.  
Sonic, Rouge and Deadpool looked at Shadow, as they wanted to do something else.  
Before they walk of HarleyQuinn shows up.

"Heya guys, you want to go somewhere to like a good burger joint? I'm eating" Harley said happily.

"Im in!" Deadpool said chuckling and clapping for joy.

"Count us out! Last burger place was a real trash heap!" Shadow said.

"Well I know a better one and you get to play Sega games all day and have pizza and burgers all day! I'm paying as I got the tickets!" Harley Quinn gives them tickets to as she promised to Sonic, Shadow, Rouge and Deadpool as they went with her.

"Hwy can I come too?" A voice came out of nowhere said, as it was Bubsy's bodyless head survived the Chaos Expoloson.

"No!" Yelled Shadow.

"Besides after Bubsy 3D, your franchise is dead! Plus nobody loves you! Plus I heard Rob Paulsen HATED you to pieces!" Deadpool said (yeah I had to do that. I hear that Rob Paulsen voiced him and hated Bubser too.).

"Bye bye kitty!" Harley yelled as she flung Bubsy's head like a golf ball using her hammer like a golf club.

"Yuck, I cannot believe this idiot started out on Sega, his games sucked" Sonic said.

"Hmmph." Rough said disgusted by him as more than she was the gross McDonalds.

"Yeah, HOW did he get sequels of his series when he did terrible in the first? Who cares he's dead. Lets go with clown girl!" Deadpool said.

"Well lets go guys!" Harley said as she hopped with joy, as Shadow, Rouge, Sonic and Deadpool got ready to go have a fun time.

 **THE END I'M GRABBING A BEER**


End file.
